Hello Damon or once again Hello Edward
by Dayenne Salvatore
Summary: After Bella gets into a fight with Edward she decides to live with her aunt Jenna for a while where she meets Damon will they fall in love or will Bella get back with Edward?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or Twilight (unfortunately)**

Hello Damon

Bella POV

"Edward Jake isn't going to hurt me!" I yelled at him again.

"You don't know that for sure, Bella I just want you to be safe. I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why do you always have to be so overprotective? Jacob isn't going to hurt me he won't lose control, he has never lost his control because of me. I am so sick of this Edward!"

"Bella love, please for me stay away from him." He looked into my eyes and put his arms around me but he pulled away. I saw hurt in his eyes but I couldn't stay with him not like this.

"I'm sorry, but I think I have to go outta town for a while. Visit some family or something"

"But Bella - "

I cut him of before he could finish his sentence. "But what Edward? It's my choice and you're not going to take it away from me. Now please leave"

It hurt me to tell him to leave and by the look on his face I could see he was hurt too. But he did leave. As soon as he was outta the window I started packing, when I was finished I called Charlie.

"_Your speaking with chief Swan."_

"heey dad."

"_heey bells, what's wrong?"_

"I was wondering if I could go live with aunt Jenna for a while?"

"_If she's okay with it so am I, have you called her yet?"_

"No I wanted to ask you first."

"_Okay but when do you plan to leave?"_

"If it's okay with aunt Jenna today or tomorrow."

"_Wow that's soon but if you want it than okay."_

"Thanks dad bye."

"_Bye bells."_

After I got permission from my father I decided to call aunt Jenna.

"_Hello? Jenna speaking."_

"Heey aunt Jenna with Bella."

"_Heey Bella how are you?"_

"I'm good, you?"

"_Yeah me too, but what is it that you're calling for?"_

"well I have some trouble here in Forks and just really need to get out, so I wondered maybe I could live with you guys in Mystic Falls? I promise you won't have any trouble with me and I haven't seen Elena and the girls in forever so?"

"_Of course you can come Bella you're always welcome here. When do you want to come?"_

"Tonight?"

"_Uhhmm okay sure how late do you want me to be at the airport?"_

"About 10 O'clock?"

"_Okay I'll see you than, bye"_

"Bye"

I called the airport for a plane ticket and took a shower.

I left my dad a note that I was already gone and I love him.

When I came off the airport I saw aunt Jenna and Elena standing by a car.

When Elena saw me she ran to me and gave me a killer hug, she just kept on babbling about that I really had to get a better fashion sense en we would go shopping and had to catch op with the girls and I had to meet her boyfriend and his brother. I stopped her right there.

"Wait, hold on, you got a new boyfriend? What happened to Matt?"

"We broke up but his name is Stefan and he wanted to come to but he and his brother needed to go somewhere else or something so you'll meet them tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah okay sounds fun" I put on a fake smile, but she didn't notice. Great just what I needed more boy trouble.

I said hi to Jenna and we hugged too.

We rode back to Elena's house and I went to sleep immediately, I had to change a few things about my room soon though. But right now I had bigger problems like getting trough tomorrow and hoping Edward wouldn't come to get me. I needed time maybe a lot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own TVD or Twilight**

Bella POV

When I woke up I saw a note on my desk:

_Morning Bella, I'm so sorry I'm gone till tonight on your first day here, but it is really important otherwise I wouldn't do this. But I have to discuss somethings with Stefan, I hope you can find something to do till tonight_

_kisses, Elena_

I hope with discuss things she doesn't mean boy trouble cause I really don't want her to get hurt.

Well seems like I'm gonna walk trough the city then.

When I came downstairs Jeremy was already gone and Jenna was rushing to get her stuff together.

"Morning aunt Jenna." she looked up and stopped for a second to say hello back and hurried further.

"I'm so sorry that I have to go but I have a presentation and I am already late." she said.

"It's okay aunt Jenna I'll just walk trough the city maybe see Caroline and Bonnie."

"okay then, I gotta go bye." and with that she was gone.

Great a whole day alone where I can try not to think of Edward but of course I will. I wonder if he's worried. Of course he is, he always is worried that's the reason that I had to get away from Forks in the first place.

After I showered and dressed I decided to go to the grill.

When I came there I went straight to the bar, ordered a Coke and looked around to spot Caroline or Bonnie or someone I know.

"Who you're looking for?"

I heard coming from the seat next to me. I turned to face him and say it's none of his business till I saw his face. OMG he is so beautiful, he had raven black hair, ice blue eyes and he wore all black, black shirt,jeans, boots and jacket. He was still waiting for an answer so I just said. "Just... looking around."

"I'm Damon"

"Pleasure to meet you Damon, I'm Bella" He smiled at me.

"I haven't seen you here before, where do you come from?" he asked me.

"I'm from Forks and I've been here before, I used to love to come here in the vacations and hang out with Elena."

"Elena huh, didn't know she had friend from far out of this town."

"Well, actually we're cousins."

"Didn't know she had a cousin."

"How do you know Elena anyway?"

"I met her when I came to live here, first she hated me but now we're sort of friends, I think."

"Why did she hate you?"

"Did some bad things to her, you better watch out" he said with an evil smile while sipping at his scotch.

"I don't like that smile."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused and surprised.

"It seems evil but also looks like it's fake." I shrugged.

"Who sais it's fake? Maybe I am evil."

"No you're not."

"And how would you know? You just met me like 10 minutes ago, I think I know myself better than you do."

"I know you do. And in these ten minutes I can tell it's just a mask. It's to keep people away from you, I know someone like that so I don't think you're evil." I said it with a sad smile, I miss Edward but at the same time I don't, it's really frustrating.

Suddenly he grabbed my arm, and it hurt like hell.

"AU Damon let go of me!"

"Listen to me you little bitch, if I were you I'd keep out of my business or I will kill you."

He looked into my eyes and I was scared, but most of all I was angry. I just met him and told him what I saw and now he threats me. He finally let go of my arm and I knew it would be a bruise. I brought my hand up to slap him, but before my hand touched his face, his hand grapped my wrist and whispered in my ear "Wouldn't try it again or I will snap that pretty little neck of yours." he let me go and walked away.

I hate that guy!

I went home and decided to just read a book it's better than thinking of Edward or Damon. So I grabbed whuthering Heights and started reading.

Damon POV

Who did that girl think she was? Saying that I'm pretending to be evil and mean and everything. Okay maybe sometimes I am but still, she doesn't have the right to act like that to me. She even tried to slap me, jeah like that's ever going to happen.

When I came back at the boarding house I saw Stefan and Elena talking. When Elena saw me she started talking to me.

"Heey Damon would you like to come at my house with Stefan tonight to meet my cousin. She just came to live with me so."

"Of course I will Elena what time?"

"About 7 O'clock?"

"Okay I'll be there" I said with my usual smirk and went upstairs. But I could still hear her say to Stefan "Wow that went easy, I thought he would just think it's boring like usual."

This is going to be a very interesting evening. Now I just have to think of something to annoy Bella with.

I thought with an evil smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or TVD**

**Thank you for all your positive reviews, I really appreciate it and I hope you will enjoy this chapter :p**

Bella POV

Jenna wouldn't be home till late tonight so we decided to have dinner with Elena's boyfriend and his brother. Elena warned me about his brother that he could be a dick, but I don't think he's gonna be worse than that Damon guy. I still can't get him of my mind, what had I ever done to him? He had absolutely no right to threat me like that. The sound of my phone brought me out of my little bubble and when I looked at the caller ID it said Alice. I really didn't want to talk to her so I denied it. About 5 minutes later it buzzed again but this time it was Edward. UGH, I've only been gone for a day, can't they give me a break? I denied it again.

I heard Elena call me from downstairs that they were here, so I called back that I would be down in a minute.

I sighed, put my phone back in my pocket and went downstairs.

As I walked down the stairs towards Elena I saw a pretty boy, he looked a little like Edward and really nice.

"Bella this is Stefan." she introduced us to each other.

We shook hand and he smiled at me so I smiled back.

Than the guy from the grill went to stand next to Stefan.

"And this is Damon." she said.

I suddenly felt the urge to slap him just like I tried to do in the grill this afternoon.

"So we meet again." he said with a smirk. "I think it must be faith." he still smirked at me.

"What do you mean?" Stefan and Elena asked us.

"I decided to go to the Grill this afternoon and Damon here threatened me." I said.

"You what!" Elena said to him.

"It was her own fault Elena"

"Of course it is Damon, it's always someone elses fault."

"I apologize for my brothers rude behave r Bella."

"It's okay Stefan." I said but we all knew I didn't mean it.

"why don't we go to the kitchen to eat." suggested.

Elena and I nodded and while headed for the table I saw Elena hit Damon. And whisper something to him, I didn't hear it but from the tone she said it, I know it wasn't very nice. I smiled.

We were eating lasagna when my phone rang. It was Edward again, and again I denied it.

"Aren't you gonna answer that?" Elena asked me.

"No." I said, and sighed.

We talked a bit about me and about Stefan and Damon.

About 5 minutes later my phone ringed again. And once again it was Edward.

"I'm sorry I gotta take this." I said and walked into the hall and picked up.

Damon POV

At the diner table we talked about Bella, she told us where she came from and her situation with her mother Renee. And some other stuff. After a while her phone rang again. I saw the annoyance on her face, and she excused herself to take it. I decided to listen to the conversation cause I was curious as hell.

"Bella?" I heard a man say.

"Yes Edward it's me, why do you call? I'm kind of busy right now." so the mans name is Edward? Stupid name.

"Bella I was so worried! Why didn't you pick up an hour ago? You even denied Alice." Alice? Who are these people?

"I told you I needed time, and before you ask I haven't seen Jake so don't freak. And I denied Alice because I didn't want to talk to her cause she'll probably try to convince me to go back to Forks."

"Listen Bella I am so sorry, I know you can take care of yourself and I trust you, I just don't trust the mutt. But please come back." I have no idea what they are talking about, and I hate that!

"I accept you're apology, but I'm not going back yet. I just got here and want to hang out with my friends. I promise I will call you soon, and tell Alice that I miss her."

"okay, I love you."

"I love you too." I heard her say. And then she hang up. I was disappointed that she had a boyfriend though, I have no idea why but still.

She came back and apologized that it took so long, but she did look happier.

**So I hope you enjoyed it and please review.**

**Xxx Dayenne**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own TVD or Twilight**

**I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I just didn't feel like writing so here's chapter 4 ;D**

Bella POV

As I came back I couldn't help but notice the look on Damons face, jealousy? Why would he look jealous?

I decided to drop it and just enjoy this evening.

Before I knew it it was time for desert, we ate chocolate ice cream.

We talked a bit till Damon was staring at me.

"Damon? Why are you staring at me?" I asked him. I saw Stefan follow his gaze and he stiffened.

They were looking at my arm. And then I realized it, while eating the ice cream I had pulled up my sleeves so my scar from James was visible.

"Bella, how did you get that?" Damon asked me.

"I don't know, I have a lot of scars." I lied, but my voice was shaking.

"Can I see it?" Stefan asked. I didn't want to but if I didn't the would be suspicious.

"okay..." I said unsure. I looked at Elena and she looked like she was frozen.

Damon grabbed my arm and looked at it closely.

"It has to be, Stefan" he said

"But it can't be, she wouldn't be here if it was true."

"okay, everyone please tell me what all this is about!" Elena demanded.

Stefan answered her "Bella was bitten by a cold one." How did they know about cold ones?

"Guys it's just a scar." I said but once again my voice was shaking.

"You're lying." Damon said.

"No I am not."

"Bella" Stefan said "we know about vampires, also about Cold Ones".

"But how?" I asked.

"Because Stefan and I are vampires." Damon said

"You can't be, you don't sparkle and you're eyes aren't red or golden." How is this possible?

"Were a different type of vampires." Stefan said

Elena finally spoke up "Bella why don't you go lie down and take it all in and we will talk about this in the morning."

"okay, goodnight." I said.

"Sweet dreams Bella" Damon said in a way that gave me chills.

I went upstairs and instantly fell into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeyy I'm sorry that i haven't updated for a while but I was busy with school and friends and everything.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or TVD**

**Bella POV**

When I woke up Elena was sitting on my looking kind of nervous.

"Hey " she said.

"hey" I said back.

"did you sleep good?"

"Yeah, but can you please tell me what the hell is going with Stefan and

Damon?"

"Well... They're vampires but not like the ones that bit you." she saw that I looked puzzled and explainded " Stefan and Damon told me about cold ones when you were asleep. But anyway, they look like normal humans and can eat and drink like humans, they can sleep and control their bloodlust, when they bite someone they won't kill that person and they can use mind control."

"Ow, okay then."

"That's all you have to say?" She asked me a little shocked.

"Yeah, what should I say then?"

"Well, I just thought that you'd be shocked or scared or would faint or something like that. I know I freaked when I heard it."

I just shrugged.

" You do know that Stefan and Damon are gonna want an explanation on how you got that scar right?" she told me.

I sighed "Yes I know, when do I have to tell them?"

"Tomorrow" she said. " Cause tonight were gonna have a pajama party! "

"With who?"

"Bonnie and Caroline of course"

"really?" I asked. She nodded.

"But there is something you should know." she said.

"what?"

"Caroline is a vampire and Bonnie is a witch."

"Caroline is a vampire?"

"yeah" she said.

"How did that happen?"

"well Katherine did it."(AN: we all know what happened so I'm not gonna bore you with that story but Elena tells Bella everything about Katherine and her past with the Salvatore brothers.)

"wow" I said.

" I don't know why but I felt bad for Damon."

**so that was chapter 5, I know it's short and there doesn't happen much but I kinda had to write it fast, but I'll try my best to update soon.**

**So if you have any suggestions please tell me and I'll try to make it fit in the story**

**reviews are always welcome ;)**

**-XxX- Dayenne -XxX-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries or twilight**

Bella POV.

By the time Elena was done telling me the story of Damons and Stefans past and how she met them is was already 6 in the evening. Caroline and Bonnie could me arriving any moment now.

We were popping some popcorn when the doorbell rang and Elena went to get it.

I heard people come in and then I felt a pair of strong arms around me, when she pulled back I saw Caroline.

" OMG Bella I have missed you SO much!" she said and gave me another hug.

" Can't breath" I managed to get out.

" Oops, sorry." she said " I still have to get used to the power"

" It's okay" I said.

Then Bonnie came in and hugged me.

" Bella it's so nice to see you again, I missed you." she said.

" I've missed you too" I said.

After we talked a bit about my life in Forks. ( Of course I didn't tell them about the Cullens, I just told them about Charlie and my friends.)

We decided to see a movie.

Elena didn't have much movies so we chose confessions of a shopaholic. (of course Caroline loved it)

We went to bed and after Elena, Bonnie and Caroline were asleep I received a text.

_I hope vampire barbie hasn't hugged you to dead yet, cause you're gonna have a lot of explaining to do tomorrow._

_Damon_

How did you get my number?

I texted back.

_I have connections ;)_

_But be happy about it, this way you don't have to flirt with me to get my number._

I scoffed at that.

I don't need your number and if I did I certainly wasn't gonna flirt with you for it.

_Sure sweetheart ;)_

_Have sweet dreams,I don't want the short version tommorow just because you're tired._

_X_

After that I went to sleep, I didn't want to think about Damon anymore.


	7. Chapter 7

Alice POV

"Come on guys, we gotta hurry up!"

We are going to go to Bella because I had a vision yesterday.

A dark haired stranger asked Bella how she got her scar.

Bella tried to keep it from them but she gave in and she was gonna tell them tonight about it. We have to stop her! I don't know why she would tell some strangers about us, there's gotta be more behind it. Right? I mean she wouldn't just tell people about us. Though she is mad at us... Said a little voice in my head. I told it that she had forgiven us but it wouldn't stop so I tried to ignore it. I know Bella and this isn't like her.

To say it lightly, Edward was psyched to see Bella again.

I just hope that Bella isn't mad at us for coming since she wanted to be alone.

5 minutes later we were all set to go and went to Mystic Falls.

Bella POV

When I woke up I was the only one still in the room so I went downstairs where Bonnie, Caroline and Elena sat all at the table with coffee and pancakes.

When they saw me coming down the stairs they welcomed me with a smile and Caroline told me to go sit beside her.

I sat down and took a pancake.

"So how did you guys sleep?" I asked.

"I slept fine" Bonnie said. "Me too" Elena added.

"How about you Caroline?" I asked.

"Well, first I fell asleep immediately, but later I woke up because I heard a phone buzzing." She threw me a look that said: I want details and I want them now.

"Sorry Care" I said. "Damon was bugging me."

"Why would Damon text you?" Caroline asked.

"I have no idea, we didn't really talk about anything important so."

After that we just talked about some girl stuff and they told me what had happened in Mystic Falls while I was gone.

An hour or two Caroline and Bonnie left and Elena and I had to go to the Salvatore boarding house.

I really don't wanna tell them my secret, even though they already know about the cold ones. But anyway I just wanna get this over with.

We knocked on the door and Stefan opened it.

He smiled at us and told us to come on in.

When we walked into the living room Damon was pouring himself a drink.

Stefan went to sit on the loveseat with Elena beside him so I sat on the couch.

Damon took his drink and come to sit beside me.

"So?" Damon asked. "How did you get that scar?"

I felt nervous with all of them looking at me, especially since Damon was staring at me.

"When I moved to Forks there was a family who was very mysterious. And after a while I found out that they were vampires, cold ones to be exact. There were seven of them, Carlisle the father so to speak, Esme who is Carlisle's wife, Alice who is with Jasper, Rosalie who is dating Emmett and then there was Edward. I started dating him. They called themselves vegetarians because they only fed on animals. When he took me to go see his family play baseball this gang of vampires came and one of them wanted to hunt me down. His name was James. So we fleeted, Alice and Jasper took me to Phoenix. James let me to believe he had my mother, so I escaped from them and went to James. Turns out he was lying and my mother was safe. He bit me but Edward sucked the venom out and they killed James. So that's how I got my scar." I ended my story.

They all looked at me like they wanted to ask questions but didn't dare too.

But of course Damon fired one question at me after another.

"Isn't seven an unusual big group for them?" "Do you know how dangerous it is to date a cold one?" "Are you still dating him? "

"Yes it is. I know and yeah I'm still dating him." I answered. When I told him I was still dating him I thought I saw a glint of jealousy in his eyes. Shut up, I told myself, I'm probably just imagining things.

Then the bell rang. Damon got up to answer. I heart him open the door and say "Who the hell are you guys?"

"Were here for Bella" I heard an all to familiar voice say. I rushed to the door and saw Edward standing in front of Damon and Alice next to him.

"Bella you've got visitors" Damon said.

"what are you doing here Edward?" I asked and I could swear I saw Damon's eyes darken for a moment.

"We are here to make sure you won't tell our secret."

"I'm sorry Edward I didn't have a choice, they already knew about the Cold Ones and they saw my scar. They already guessed it."

"She's speaking the truth Edwurd" Damon said.

"Who are you?" Edward asked.

"I'm the one whose house you are intruding, so if you would just leave." Damon said in a nonjoking way.

"I'm not going without Bella" Edward looked firm at Damon and then at me. "Are you coming Bella?" he asked.

I looked at him and then at Damon.

"If you want you are welcome to stay here Bella" Damon said.

I don't know if I want to go with Edward or stay with Damon. I mean I came here to get away from Edward. But now that he's here I'm not sure what to do.


	8. Chapter 8

Bella POV

"I.. I.." I didn't know what to say.

They both looked at me with intense eyes. Edward's filled with love and gentleness, but also with possessiveness.

Damon on the other hand looked at me like he was trying to hide something, hope? But why would he hope I would stay? He wouldn't I thought. But still I wanted to stay here. I mean I owe them an explanation and Elena too.

"I think I'll stay here" I said quietly.

Edward looked at me disbelievingly, and I saw hurt flashing in his eyes and almost went with him, keyword: almost.

"Well" Damon said. "I suggest you get the hell outta my house" he said with an smirk on his face. I don't know if it was because I stayed or because he got to kick Edward and Alice out. I think because of the last but I kinda hoped it was the first... Wait a minute! I said to myself. I have a boyfriend, I love Edward, how could I forget that? Even if it was just for a second it confused me of my feelings for Edward. But I didn't want to think about it any further right now.

Edward walked over to me and gave me a kiss on my forehead. Then Alice gave me a hug and they left.

Damon and I walked back into the living room and sat down onto the couch.

"what was that all about?" Elena asked curious.

"My boyfriend decided to come visit me " I said and gave her a look to not ask further and that I would explain it later.

She nodded and after that there was an uncomfortable silence.

After a few minutes Elena spoke up.

"Maybe Bella and I should go, it's been enough for one night I think" she looked at me and I nodded. Thankfully to go home.

We stood up and Stefan showed us out. I said goodbye to Damon and he said goodbye back but not looking at my face. What's with him? I thought. I decided to not pay attention to it but that was easier said then done. I thought about the whole car ride home. I'm probably just over thinking it, so I was glad when we were home and I had to focus on walking without tripping. I don't trip as much as I did before though, but it still happens sometimes.

Elena and I said goodnight to each other and went to our beds.

I immediately fell asleep cause I felt mentally drained from tonight.

But before I was fast asleep I thought I saw a crow standing in front of my window.

**Sorry guys, short chappie.**

**But it's 23:40 so I'm kinda tired and I didn't want to wait to post it cause I would gladly hear what you think about it.**

**It has been a while since I wrote on this fanfic and I just wanna make sure that you guys enjoy it so if you have any suggestions for the story I will try to put it into it ;)**

**a while ago someone commented that Jeremy wasn't in the story, and I completely forgot about him. I know! I am so ashamed of myself :P haha but anyway I'm going to let him come into the story and maybe I'll even let Bella play matchmaker whaha (evil laugh) **


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay, it's been a loonngg time and I'm not even going to try to make up excuses, because in reality I have just been too lazy to write anything.**

**Anyway, let's just pretend that Jeremy has been staying with a friend and is coming home tonight. Kay kay?**

**Bella POV**

I woke up in the morning and immediately thought of last night.

… Shit!

Thinking back on it, why didn't I go with Edward? He's my boyfriend for god's sake.

I just hope he isn't mad at me. I probably disappointed him. And what about Alice! Will she think I'm a bad friend/girlfriend?

Sigh, I suppose the best way to find out was to call him, I grabbed the phone and dialled his number.

"_Good morning Bella, how are you?" _sounded his smooth voice through the phone.

"Good morning, I'm sorry about yesterday Edward." I said not answering his question.

"_It's fine love. I understand that you didn't want to leave your cousin alone like that."_

"Y..yeah." I said reluctantly. Was that the reason I stayed? It does sound plausible, though when I stood there I didn't think of Elena. I just thought of …. Damon.

I inwardly sighed, I'll just go with this. For now.

"_ella? Bella!?"_ I heard through the phone.

"Huh, what?" I asked, snapping out of my daze.

"_I asked if you felt like coming over? Alice wants to see you, and I thought we could go for a walk."_

"Yeah, sure." I said smiling. "I'll be there in about an hour. Bye."

"_See you later, love."_ My heart fluttered when he called me love and we hung up.

30 minutes later I was showered, clothed and walking to the breakfast table, where Elena was already seated.

"Good morning cousin." She said.

"Good morning". I smiled at her and sat beside her after getting my breakfast.

"when is Jeremy coming home?" I asked her. I haven't even seen him since I came here. And I've kinda missed him.

"He should be back by seven tonight, so you better be here." She told me while smiling.

I smiled back at her. "Of course, wouldn't want to miss his welcoming hug." We laughed.

"I should go, Edward is waiting for me." I said ten minutes later.

Elena looked at me and frowned.

"What?" I asked.

"Didn't you come here so you could have some time without him?"

I sighed "I did, but since he's here I can't just ignore him right? And it's not like we broke up or something."

Elena took another look at me and nodded "You're right" she smiled. "Have fun."

"Thanks." I said and walked out the door.

A few minutes later I was standing in front of their hotel room door. I knocked and almost immediately the door swung open. And I was caught in a hug from my pixie friend Alice.

"Bella I've missed you soooo much!" she said while jumping up and down.

"Relax Alice I've only been gone for few days." I said while smiling at her energy.

She pulled me inside and I came face to face with Edward.

"It might have only been a few days but it sure felt like weeks." He whispered in my ear while pulling me to him. I shivered of his cool breath against my ear.

I looked up in his honey coloured eyes and couldn't help but be mesmerized by them. I leaned up and gave him a kiss. I pulled away and we smiled at each other. Just then Alice just had to ruin the moment by pushing us out the door, saying something along the lines of, hurrying up and buying me a new wardrobe. I suddenly felt fearful.

We were standing in an expensive shop and Alice and I were arguing.

"There's no way I'm wearing _that_ Alice." She looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"_Bellaaa_" she practically purred. "_pleassee_, for me?" she asked.

"NO, it's way too short!"

"But it would look so good on you." She said while holding up the hot pink and black skirt that would just barely cover my butt. **(pic. On profile)**

"I'll look like a slut."

"If someone like Lauren would have worn it yes, but it'll look cute on you."

"And how do you know that?" I asked sceptic.

"Because I saw it yesterday in one of my visions." I just stared blankly at her. She knew this whole time I was going to give in eventually didn't she. I suppressed a sigh.

Just then Edward decided to butt in, until then he had just been standing there looking at us amused.

He walked over to us and told me I might as well give up since Alice always gets what she wants.

I looked at him with pleading eyes, after getting no reaction I looked back at Alice. She looked like she was trying to suppress her 'I knew I could get her to do this' smile. I glared at her, to which she just 'innocently smiled'. I sighed grabbed the skirt out of her hands, said fine and stormed off to the changing rooms.

Stupid Alice, stupid skirt, stupid visions and stupid self-satisfactory smile was all I could think, while changing into the piece of cloth that could barely be called a skirt.

I walked out of the stall and saw Alice and Edward standing there.

Alice looked at me and motioned with her hand to twirl around. When I met her face again she looked at me with gleaming eyes.

"Oh my god! I knew it would look good on you!"

"I don't know Alice" I said a bit insecure.

Suddenly Edward spoke up "I like it." He said looking at me with that crooked smile of his.

"see? There you have it" Alice said, still glowing. "I'm buying it for you"

"Alice you really don't have to d…" but I couldn't finish my sentence because she cut me off.

"No complaints, I want to buy it for you." She said with a smile that was warm enough to melt the mount Everest. I knew I wouldn't be able to decline and thanked her. She hugged me and told me to change so we could go.

2 hours later we had been to many shops and Alice had gotten me a simple black tube top that hugged my curves and a pair of light pink and black heels. (**Pics on profile)** It's not really something that I usually wear, and I doubt that I can walk on those heels, even though Alice has been teaching me. But I just couldn't resist her smile and Edward's compliments.

Alice had left a few minutes ago, something about calling Jasper and showing Rose her new clothes via Skype. But I think Alice just wanted to give Edward and I some time alone. Which I was grateful for.

We were just walking in a comfortable silence when suddenly my phone buzzed. I looked at the display and saw the name, Damon. I denied it. I didn't have time for him right now.

Edward looked questionably at me, but I just smiled and told him it was nothing. He nodded and we continued walking, I showed him the school and some other buildings. While walking we talked some small talk.

Not long later my phone buzzed again, and again it was Damon. I sighed and answered it.

"What do you want?" I snapped at him. Edward looked at me curious but I ignored him.

"_ouch, why so hard?_" I could practically hear him smirking through the phone.

"Because I don't feel like talking to you."

"_Well if that's the case maybe you could just show me what you wanna say with sign language."_

"What?" I asked, extremely confused.

"_Look forward sweetie instead of looking at your feet._" I heard Edward growl beside me, I didn't have to look up to know what was in front of me.

Damon was walking towards us. I put away my phone and grabbed Edward's hand to calm him down. When I grabbed Edward's hand I could have sworn I saw Damon scowl, but is was replaced by his usual smirk so fast that I'm not sure if it had even been there.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him curiously.

"Elena told me to come find you."

"Why?"

"Well, if you don't pick up your phone, people like Elena tend to get worried." He said matter-of-factly. "Especially since it's already 6.30 and Jeremy is coming home at 7."

"Crap! I totally forgot." I looked at Edward apologetically and said I needed to go.

"If you want I could go with you." Edward offered.

"You don't have to, I haven't seen him in a while so I would like some time alone with him, before I introduce him to my boyfriend." He smiled at that and leaned down to kiss me.

"Be careful." He told me.

Before I could respond Damon started talking to Edward.

"You don't have to worry about that. I was going there anyway, might as well take Bella with me" he said while grinning at Edward.

Is it just me or does that guy just love getting under people's skin?

Edward looked at me worried. "Are you _sure you'll be fine?_" he asked while glancing at Damon.

"Yeah, Damon is just being a jerk. I'll talk to you later." I said and walked towards Damon. I looked back to wave at him and walked away.

"So, what you got there?" Damon asked, looking at my shopping bags.

"Alice took me shopping." I answered.

"hmm." Was all that he said.

We walked a while in silence. I sneaked a look at Damon, he looked deep in thought.

**Damon POV**

What the hell is happening to me? When I saw Bella grab that cold ones hand, I felt like snatching it away. Last time that happened was ….. with Stefan and Elena….. oh no, I can't be, right? I mean, I love Elena, right? I can't be in love with her cousin, I've only just met her a few days ago. But all the signs are there, when she kissed the cold one I felt hurt. Like it was supposed to be me. I wanted to hold her in my arms. To keep her safe.

I think I'm in love with Bella.

My eyes widened in realisation. I looked at Bella, and my breath got stuck in my throat, she's so beautiful.

Why are all the women I like always taken? I asked myself.

Alright then, if it's going to be like this, I'm just going to have to make her fall in love with me. I smirked at the thought, determined to make her mine.

I'd been so caught up in my thoughts that I hadn't realised that we were already at her home, until Bella grabbed her keys out of her purse and opened the door.

**Bella POV**

Damon and I walked in and headed to the living room.

"There you are." Elena said while standing up from the couch, and heading over to me.

"Sorry, I'm late" I told her.

"Pick up your phone next time alright. I thought maybe Katherine got to you." Realising what she had said she put her hands in front of her mouth.

I looked confused at her. "What do you mean?"

"Well.. uhmm.. you see…" Elena stumbled.

"What she means is, that there's a crazy vampire bitch in town." Damon said.

"But even if that's the case, why would I be in danger?" I asked, not really seeing the problem.

"Katherine doesn't want me to date Stefan, so I was afraid she had found you and hurt or killed you, to get me and Stefan to break up." Elena explained.

"But you knew I was with Edward, so he could've protected me."

Damon spoke up "See that's where you're wrong. Our kind of vampires are stronger than theirs, so you were anything but safe." He looked me over, I shivered under his gaze.

"I guess that means you'll only be safe if you're with either vampire Barbie, Stefan or me. And I'd be more than willing to take that task upon me." He said while smiling an irresistible smile… wait what? Irresistible? What the hell am I thinking!

Elena seeing I was about to protest said "He's right, Bella." I gave her my best are you kidding me look. She gave me a stubborn one back "I don't want you getting hurt and if Damon is willing to protect you, you should accept."

"But I don't want that self-absorbed jerk hanging around me all day. "

"Ouch, consider this self-absorbed feelings hurt." He said in a joking manner. But then his face turned serious "I'm sorry Bella, I shouldn't have treated you like that at the grill. It was …" he looked lost for words, guess he doesn't apologise often huh. "wrong of me." He finished.

He looked at me with such intensity that the words had already formed in my mouth before I could even think of it. "I forgive you, Damon" he looked relieved and smiled at me, but then that smile turned into a grin.

"Now you don't have a reason anymore to decline me protecting you."

I looked at Elena, then at Damon. They both had the same look of determation on their faces. I sighed, and groaned "Fine."

Elena looked relieved that I would be save, while Damon just looked mischievous. Oh god I thought. How am I going to survive this? And then there's Edward, I just hope he won't get mad. I inwardly sighed. Just then the doorbell rang.

I opened the door and was greeted with a hug from Jeremy, I hugged him back. When we pulled back I smiled at him.

When Jeremy and I walked in the living room Damon walked out, saying he'd come back later.

Soon after Elena went upstairs, to give me and Jer some time to catch up.

I told Jeremy about my life in Forks, and he in return told me about his life. About the sports he likes, his friends and the dark period in his life in which he took drugs. And that Elena had Damon compel Vicky's death away. I didn't know what to think about it. I mean I understand that Elena wanted to protect him, but still it wasn't her decision to make.

An hour later we both went upstairs, and got ready for bed.

I walked in my bedroom, threw my shopping bags on my bed en walked in my bathroom. When I came back out I saw Damon holding up the skirt Alice bought for me.

I turned bright red, stalked over to him and grabbed it out of his hands.

"Don't touch my clothes!"

Damon looked amused at me. "I didn't know you liked clothes like that." He said while smirking.

My eyebrow twitched. "Get out! " I yelled at him.

He stood up, walked over to me and put his mouth near my ear. "Now where's the fun in that?" he whispered seductively in my ear.

I could barely suppress my shiver. I closed my eyes and told him again to get out again.

I heard him chuckle and when I opened my eyes he was gone.

I let myself fall on the bed, when I phone buzzed, signalling that I had a message.

It was from Damon.

Don't you think for a second that I didn't hear your heartbeat speed up _love._ Maybe you should start overthinking where your alliance really lies.

I stared blankly at the screen, please god just let me fall through a hole already. I shouldn't react like that to him, I mean I have Edward. Though he has changed, but so have I. And change is good right? Or maybe not I don't know. I sighed, maybe I should start overthinking my love life. It hasn't been the same with Edward lately. It's not so bad to be single, nothing I haven't done before.

I sighed one more time before turning of the light and going to sleep.

Oblivious to the crow sitting on the branch near my window, overlooking me in my sleep.

**Wow, that was the longest chapter I ever wrote. But you guys deserve it since it's been such a long time since I've updated. **

**I just hope you guys liked it, and that you'll review.**

**Much love,**

**Dayenne**


End file.
